


Residual Sensations

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Clony Stories [5]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Kiss me once, shame on you.Day 5 - Kisses





	Residual Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> For all future ref I took french for three years so sue me. I use google translate.

Clay laid in his bed, limbs spread out in all different directions, chest gently rising and falling.

Everything about him was calm, everything except his lips. They were still tingling, the heat from Tony's own lips seemed have burned his leaving him craving more. Needing more. He raised a hand to run across his lips, the tingle was enough to make him want to run to Tony's right now.

Logically he knew he couldn't so he did the closest thing he could and texted him.

Hey, I had a really good time tonight.

Me too. Now go to sleep, I'll pick you up before school tomorrow. Goodnight. <3

Clay smiled and set his phone back down. He could wait one night to see Tony again. It was less than ten hours away, he thought to himself feeling his eyelids grow heavy and fell asleep to thoughts of leather jackets, soft lips, and the low rumble of an engine.

-

Clay rushed down the steps in the morning, taking them two at a time and sat at the kitchen table and started buttering a slice of bread. His mom had pretty much given up cooking breakfast but they all tried to at least meet in the kitchen every morning before they all left. Clay munched on a piece of bread keeping an ear out for the telltale sign of a car pulling up, "What has you so excited this morning?"

Clay looked at his mom with a shrug, "Nothin really. Just feeling good today."

His mom arched an eyebrow and glanced at his dad. He could see she was about to ask another question but Clay heard the roar of an engine outside, "Oh sorry, mom. That's Tony, he's giving me a ride to school."

"Doesn't he live on the other side of town?" Clay just said goodbye without answering and rushed out the door. Lainie turned to Matt, "What was that?"

Matt looked up from the paper, "He's excited to see his date from last night."

-

Tony didn't even get to say a word before Clay pulled him in for a quick kiss, "Well, hello to you, too."

Clay put his seat belt on and smiled at Tony, "Hello."

Tony just laughed as he drove them to school.

-

They never kissed in public, or at least that's what they said. It was more like they kissed when no one was around because since that night of their first date weeks ago they couldn't resist glancing around to see if anyone was coming and pulling the other in for a quick peck.

That's how it started at least. A chaste kiss here and there but eventually it escalated to them leaving study hall, lunch, ninth period, any free time that had at all to drag the other somewhere quiet and away from everyone. Usually, the student parking lot in the back of Tony's car.

-

"Christ," Tony whispered feeling Clay slip his hand under his shirt, "we need to slow down."

Clay was currently sitting on his lap in the back of his car and the only coherent thoughts he was having right now was 'more' and 'we shouldn't be doing this here'.

Clay kissed down Tony's jaw, "Why?"

"Because," Tony gasped feeling Clay kiss down his neck, "Someone is going to find us."

"I don't care," Clay mumbled unbuttoning Tony's shirt. His fingers nimble and moving with a sudden urgency and Tony realized this isn't how he wanted this to happen. He didn't want it to be a rush in the back seat of his old car between classes.

"No," Tony said reaching for Clay's hands, "you would care. You'd care a lot and then you'd worry because that's what you do. Also, I don't want us," Tony said gently leaning in to kiss Clay, "I don't want our...first time to be anything like this. We can do other things but I want our first to be special or as special as I can make it not rushed and on school property."

Clay blushed at Tony just mentioning sex and the shorter boy knew then Clay wasn't ready, "You don't mind still taking it slow?"

Tony buttoned up his shirt, shaking his head, "I don't care how slow we go."

Clay nodded and slide off Tony's lap, "I feel like and idiot now."

Tony kissed the top of his head, "Don't. Yo esperaría mil vidas por ti."

-

In the coming weeks, Clay realized how many different ways Tony kissed him. 

Sometimes he would kiss him on the top of the head. This was usually when they were huddled together somewhere watching a movie or looking at the stars. These made him smile.

Sometimes he would kiss his cheek. This usually happened when they were sitting and studying or more specifically, Clay was trying to study and Tony was watching him. These were usually big and wet kisses that would make him laugh.

Sometimes he would kiss his neck. These were always quick and would make him melt.

Sometimes he would just kiss him. Those were his favorite.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Esperaría mil vidas por ti  
> Translation: I'd wait a thousand lifetimes for you.
> 
> Comment what you thought! (Next one will have a slightly higher rating wink wonk wunk)
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A50218CR)


End file.
